


Non-Imaginary Friends

by acaciapines



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i love these kids so much!!!, sibling relationships, they're so good!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaciapines/pseuds/acaciapines
Summary: Asriel is back to visit, and Kris can't wait to introduce him to their new friends.





	Non-Imaginary Friends

They’re practically vibrating in their seat, not listening to a word Alphys is saying as they watch the second hand on the clock tick away. They’ve been waiting _all day_ for school to end, but the day passed like molasses, dragging and slow and terrible.

They squirm in their seat. Five more minutes. Behind them, they can hear Susie packing up, but they’ve been packed up for the past 30 minutes. They spin around to face her, though, because they can’t stare blankly ahead anymore or they’re going to explode.

They tap Susie’s arm, and she looks up at them. “What?” she asks.

“Meet us at the lake,” they sign in slurred, fumbling strokes. Their hands are shaking too much to be of any use, all their nerves and excitement bleeding together into one mess of jittering emotions that surges through their body like adrenaline.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m very excited to meet your brother or whatever,” Susie says. She sounds _not-_ excited, but she’s got a grin playing at the corners of her mouth. “Don’t expect me to make a good impression.”

“You will!” they reassure her, and they struggle to make their signs comprehendible. “Be there! At four!”

“Yup,” Susie says. They’re not sure how she can be so calm.

Then the bell rings.

“Bye!” they sign, almost hitting Susie in the face as they grab their bag and bolt out the door, shoving past kids in their way. They charge down the hall and skid into Mom’s classroom just before the door closes, and run to her, crashing into her furry form where she's sitting at her desk.

“C’mon, c’mon!” they sign, grabbing their mom’s paw when they’re done. “Asriel!” They have to fingerspell this, since his name sign is two handed and somewhat overcomplicated. The two of them came up with it when they were little.

“Slow down, Kris,” Mom says, “Asriel won’t disappear if we’re a minute or two late, I promise. If you’re so impatient, you can walk home. I have to stay and gather my things.”

They don’t have time to wait, not when Asriel is back for the weekend and they haven’t seen him for half a year. They’re giddy enough to get their voice to work, and plus, it’s only them and Mom in the classroom. “Okay,” they tell her, “I’ll see you at home!”

Mom’s laugh is warm as they leave, the door swinging shut with a slam behind them. They exit the school, and pause to think. Asriel probably went to visit Dad, when they were at school. Is he still there? They don’t know. Probably not? He knows when school gets out.

They decide to head home first, and bolt down the sidewalk, disregarding safety in favor of getting home as fast as possible. They make it within five minutes, and fumble to open the door. Their hands are sweaty and they can’t get the knob to turn, and their heart is pounding like thunder in their chest, and they can hear someone moving around inside, can hear Asriel, and—

The door swings open and their brother is in the living room.

They think, more than they say. They don’t like talking, not when words feel like thick tar on their tongue and tend to come out gnarled and twisted and wrong. They get their thoughts across in actions, instead, in the way they shape their hands into physical words, not imagined ones.

There are drawbacks, of course, in talking through signs. They have to spell things out with a pen if someone doesn’t understand, have to resort to pointing and gesturing and under-breath growls. They don’t like that.

But Asriel could always understand them.

And he’s right in front of them.

He’s here, he’s here, he’s here, _he’s here,_ and they don’t have the words to describe how they’re feeling, signs or no. Their brother is standing in front of them and they don’t know what to do, so they let out a wordless sob and run into him, collapsing into his fur and gripping him close.

“Hi, Kris,” he says, and they can feel the movement of his chest as he speaks, can hear his voice like a thrum. “I missed you too, you big baby.”

“Mean,” they sign into his fur. They sniffle back their tears because they don’t even know why they’re crying. They’re so happy it has to leak out somehow, they suppose.

“Alright,” Asriel says, and he shoves them gently off of him, picking them up so they’re dangling in his grasp. He’s taller than them, always has been, so they’re used to it. They laugh and struggle their way back to solid ground.

“Where’s Mom?” he asks.

“School,” they tell him. Their voice isn’t fully up to speaking, but this is Asriel, and they can talk around him. “Was taking too long, so I ran.”

“Of course you did,” he says, and he grins down at them, taking a seat in Mom’s chair. They scramble up to join him despite the fact that they’re both too big to share. “Did you have any plans for us? I know we’re doing stuff tomorrow and Sunday, but I think the rest of today is free until dinner.”

Plans, plans, they had one but it’s slipped from their head. They think for a second, tapping their hand against Asriel’s side, before they remember in a flash. Their friends! They have to introduce Asriel to their friends.

“Susie and Ralsei,” they tell him, “my friends, c’mon! I said I’d introduce you.”

“To me?” Asriel asks, but he stands and follows them out the door. “This is the first time I’m hearing of this.”

“Well, they know,” they say, and they grab Asriel’s paw, because he’s here and they can do that and they’re never letting their brother go again. Maybe they can go to college with him? Sure, last time that didn’t end well, but this isn’t last time.

They leave the house and start the walk to the lake. They’re leading the way, Asriel behind them. A few neighbors call and wave and try to drag Asriel away, but they power through and ignore them, and Asriel follows their lead.

“I’m glad you’re making friends without me,” he says as they pass Dad’s shop, approaching the lake.

“I can make friends without you!” they protest, but they keep a firm grip on their brother’s paw. Asriel is the only person they’ve ever felt fully comfortable around, the only person they always feel safe to talk around. Mom and Dad are a close second, but even then, there’s times where talking to them just becomes overwhelming. Around Asriel, and only Asriel, he has to remind them to stop and breathe.

“I know,” Asriel lies. They know it’s a lie because they’ve never had another friend besides him. “Where are we meeting them?”

“At the lake,” they say, and then frown. “It’s just Susie, though.” They want to introduce Ralsei to Asriel, they really, really do, but they’re not sure how to explain the Dark World and their adventure there. They don’t think anyone but them and Susie can get there, anyways. When they went to get something in the supply closet with Noelle, it stayed bland and boring. “Ralsei can’t make it. He’s sick.”

They don’t like lying to Asriel. They’re hoping he won’t notice.

“Ralsei sounds a lot like my name,” Asriel muses, “you sure he’s not just an imaginary friend you came up with ‘cause you’ve been lonely?” He grins down at them, amused. 

“He’s not!” they say, fierce. They know Asriel’s just teasing them, but there’s also a part of them that doubts if Ralsei and their adventure to the Dark World were real. They know it has to be, they know Ralsei was real and Susie knows he was real, but they’re still worried. They want to go back and hug Ralsei just so they know he’s solid and real and not imaginary.

He can’t be imaginary.

“Okay, sorry,” Asriel says, and he lets them mess with one of his ears. “I’m glad you’re doing good, Kris. I’ve been…worried, at college. I was scared you’d be lonely without me.”

They don’t have a response to that, but they feel warm, knowing Asriel was worrying about them. Their conversation peters out as they approach the lake.

“Hey,” Susie says as the lake comes into view. She’s leaning against a tree, trying to look cool, and they have to stifle their giggles. Susie told them she wasn’t going to try, but that was a lie. “You’re shorter than I thought you’d be.”

“Oh,” Asriel says, blinking. “I’m…sorry? Nobody’s ever said that to me before.” They tug at his paw so he looks down at them, and giggle.

“Ha, ha,” he says, bopping them on the nose, “I’m short compared to Mom and Dad, I get it.”

“Tiny,” they tell him, making their voice low and serious.

“You’re even shorter than me, so I don’t know why you think you can talk,” Asriel says, and he messes with their hair. They shake his paw off, hope their hair doesn’t look too bad, and turn their attention back to Susie.

She looks somewhat uncomfortable, shifting on her feet. They beckon her over, and when she doesn’t move, makes their gestures more forceful.

“Okay, fine.” Susie joins them at the mouth of the lake, standing on their other side, so they’re in the middle. They like it. They like Asriel because he’s their brother and best friend and best monster in general, and they like Susie because of their shared experiences, knowing that she really does care about them.

“Well,” Asriel says, “hi, Susie. I’m not sure what the plan was beyond this.”

“Kris just told me to show up,” Susie says.

“Kris?” Asriel asks. All eyes (or, the eyes of Asriel and Susie) turn to them.

They don't have much of a plan, either. They wish Ralsei was here. It would be better, maybe less awkward, since he can carry a conversation. Plus, they miss him.

“Wish Ralsei was here,” Susie mutters, voicing their concern. They nod to her, look at their brother. Would he be able to join them in the Dark World?

It’s worth a shot.

“I’d like to meet him,” Asriel says. “Kris hasn’t made any friends besides you two, and I’ve never even heard of Ralsei. Is he new in town?”

“Eh, something like that,” Susie says. She kicks a rock into the lake, and it makes an unsatisfying plop.

Mind made up, they grab one of Asriel’s paws, and one of Susie’s hands, and start tugging the two of them away from the lake, back to town.

“Where are we going?” Asriel asks. They know he’s confused, but he’s used to this from them, so he follows, letting himself be pulled along. Susie tugs her hand free, but follows still.

“Ralsei,” they say. They’re not fully comfortable talking around Susie, might never be, even if they like her, but it’s easier, when Asriel is around.

“We’re gonna see him?” Susie asks. “Kris, will that work? It didn’t work with Noelle, right?”

They shrug. They don’t know if it’ll work. “Gotta try,” they say.

“Okay,” Susie says. She turns to Asriel. “We’re going to the school.”

“But isn’t Ralsei sick?” Asriel still follows them, down the road and past the library. “Why would he be at school?”

“Shh,” they tell him, shaking their head. Their tongue feels like lead when they try to elaborate, so they sign, instead. “I’ll explain when we get there.”

The rest of the walk passes in silence. The doors to the school aren’t locked, not yet, not when school’s only been out for a little over an hour and for all they know, Mom might still be inside finishing things up, and there’s other teachers, too, who might still be around. Plus, detention is a thing. They don’t exactly remember when detention gets out, but Susie probably does.

“When does detention get out?” they ask her, tugging at her jacket sleeve so she looks down and sees their question.

“Why would I know?” she says. “And why are you asking?”

“Wondering,” they tell her, narrowing their eyes. “You’ve gotten detention before.”

“And you think I show up?” They tug harder at her jacket sleeve, and she sighs. “Okay, fine, I showed up for one detention because getting yelled at becomes tiring after a while. I don’t remember when it got out. Again: why do you care?”

“W-o-n-d-e-r-i-n-g,” they spell, making it slow and drawn out, taking care to shape each letter precisely and hold it for several seconds longer than they should. Susie rolls her eyes.

“Doesn’t detention just last an hour or so?” Asriel asks. “It’s probably out by now. Will you tell me why we’re going to the school, and not Ralsei’s house? Is he in detention?”

“Psshh, he couldn’t get in detention if he tried,” Susie says, “too nice for that. He probably wouldn’t even think of talking back to a teacher, let alone actually do it.”

“Ralsei,” their name sign for him is the sign for sweet, but with their hand in the shape for ‘r,’ “could get into detention if he wanted to!”

They’re not really sure why they’re defending Ralsei’s ability to get in trouble, especially because they agree with Susie. But that’s how friendships work, they think, with the action of defending being more important.

“If he ever comes to school for some reason, we’ll see,” Susie says as they approach the doors to the school.

“Does he not go to school?” Asriel asks. “Kris, I’m very worried about your friend. Is he okay?”

“Don’t worry,” they tell him, and once he’s opened the doors, they trot down the hall. Their heart is fluttering like a bird in their chest, loud and frantic. This has to work, this is going to work, Asriel is going to meet Ralsei and then he’ll have met both their friends! And! They! Can’t! Wait!

They feel a hand on their arm and look up to see Susie. “Hey, Kris,” she says, “don’t be bummed out if this doesn’t work, okay?”

“It will,” they sign, forcing their hands not to wobble, “it will.”

“I’m…” Susie shakes her head and sighs. “I warned you, Kris.”

She takes a step back as the three approach the supply closet.

They tell Susie to wait, they grab Asriel’s paw, and push the door open.

It’s dark. That’s a good sign.

Their breathing is fast as they enter the supply closet with Asriel. They can’t really make out his face in the shadows, but they’re sure he’s confused. But that’s okay. He’ll understand soon. He has to. This is going to work.

“Um, Kris?” Asriel asks, “why did you bring me to the school’s supply closet? And where’s the light switch…”

He fumbles around the wall before they can grab him, tell him to stop, but it doesn’t matter. He flicks the lights on and they squint their eyes shut against the bright. It didn’t work.

No! It has to!

They shove Asriel away from the lights, shut them off. They can’t talk and they can’t sign, it’s too dark to be seen, so they instead grab both of Asriel’s paws and wait.

And wait.

And wait some more.

“Okay, I’m not sure what’s going on,” Asriel says. “Kris, come here. Ralsei obviously isn’t hiding in the supply closet.”

He reaches for them, and they don’t fight it. Just go limp in his arms as he carries them out. They’re staring up at the ceiling and the bland white of it, fighting back tears. He was real. Ralsei was real. It didn’t work then, but it has to!

The thought fills them with a new, burning resolve, and they fall out of Asriel’s arms, catching themselves on hands and knees. They stand, and turn back to the supply closet. Asriel is saying something, Susie is saying something, but they tune them out.

They reenter the supply closet and everything stays the same. It’s just school supplies.

“No!” they scream, their voice aching and raw and like a thorny ball of brambles whenever they force out words, “no, no, Ralsei, you have to be here! Work! Ralsei!”

They’re crying, their eyes are wet and their cheeks are wet and they’re not standing anymore, but in a pile on the floor, a wreaked, sobbing mess. It’s not working, it’s not working, _why isn’t it working—_

“Kris,” Asriel is saying, soft. They blink and find themselves slumped down in front of the now-shut door to the supply closet, staring at their shoes. They have their hands fisted in the fabric of their sweater and are dimly aware of Susie standing somewhere off to the side. “It’s okay, Kris. You’re okay. I…look, if Ralsei is just an imaginary friend, that’s okay, I won’t judge you. I had an imaginary friend for a while! You don’t have to lie to impress me. I met Susie, and she seems like a great friend! I’m proud of you, Kris, okay?”

There’s something seething inside of them, like bubbling lava. He’s wrong, he’s  _wrong,_ HE’S WRONG, he has to be wrong. Ralsei isn’t imaginary and he IS real and they—they have to hold that close. It happened. It happened and they were there, or, partly, they weren’t fully in control but they are now and that’s what matters. They were there and they experienced and Ralsei is their friend and he’s real.

“Kris,” Asriel says, “c’mon, talk to me. Do you want to go home?”

“No,” they say, the sign jerky. They’re tearing up again, angry ones, but Asriel doesn’t know that. They want to yell and thrash and tell him he’s wrong, that Ralsei is just behind them and he has to be real.

“Kris—” Asriel tries, again, but they shake their head and cover their ears. They’re being babyish, they know, throwing a tantrum, they should be too old for this, but they can’t bring themselves to care.

“N-O,” they repeat, spelling it out for emphasis, “N-O.”

Their time in the Dark World was real. Maybe everything was fuzzy the first time, maybe they weren’t fully in control, but they’ve been back since then. They’ve hugged Ralsei and Susie and Lancer and that was real. They’ve rubbed Ralsei’s ears between their fingers when they’re panicking like Asriel lets them do, and it was different but good. Ralsei let them, and was glad he could help them breathe and come to themselves.

They want that, now. They need to be out of this situation.

“Kris, listen to me!” Asriel yells, “you can’t just pretend I don’t exist when you’re mad!”

They can and they will. They turn away from their brother and stare at the door to the supply closet, to the Dark World.

“Kris, I don’t care that Ralsei is imaginary, but this isn’t helping anyone,” Asriel says. They clench their eyes shut and pretend he’s not there.

“He was real.”

They blink, looking up, and their tear-stained eyes meet Susie’s determined ones. She offers them a small smile and turns her gaze back at Asriel. “Look, I know Kris seems insane, but they’re not. I met Ralsei. He’s real.”

“You don’t have to lie for Kris’s sake,” Asriel says. He reaches for them. “We’re going home, Kris.”

No. They wrench themselves out of his grip the second he touches them, and throw themselves Susie’s direction, catching their foot on their untied shoelace and stumbling into her. She catches them, barely, and holds them up.

“She’s not!” they yell, voice raw and hurting, but they’re blistering angry and they don’t care. “He’s real, he is, he has to be! Susie saw and if we both saw it’s real and I can prove it!”

They're still crying, but they don’t know why, if it’s anger or sadness. They drag Susie with them as they spin to face the door.

“Kris,” Susie says. She looks wary, keeps a hand on their arm. “Kris, what are you doing?”               

They set their eyes on the door. Teary but burning.

“No,” Susie says, “Kris, no, running away isn’t going to help, and I don’t want to be left with your bro—”

Fine. They can do this alone.

They yank their arm out of Susie’s hand, push the door open. It slams shut behind them. They’re stumbling in the dark, and then they’re falling, falling, the world the howl of wind around them, until they’re on the stone floor of the Dark World.

It worked. Ralsei’s real.

They roll off the blankets Lancer donated from his room after their third visit, Susie and them tired of landing on stone, and start making their way to Ralsei’s castle. They want to run, but their legs feel like jelly, and they still have tears in their eyes. Their legs don’t even want to walk, but they force them to work, one step at a time.

It feels like forever, but they end up at the castle, staring at the blue-black of it, rubbing their wet eyes. This is proof, proof that Asriel was wrong. Ralsei isn’t their imaginary friend.

There’s no reason to knock, so they enter the castle and start looking for Ralsei. Luckily, they don’t have to look long, as he’s in the front room. He doesn’t seem to notice them, though, so they approach him and tap his shoulder.

“Ahh!” he yelps, startling, “who’s—oh!” He brightens at the sight of them. “Hi, Kris. I wasn’t expecting…you…Kris?”

They look like a mess, probably. They can’t find it in them to care.

“Here, Kris,” Ralsei says, “do you want to talk about it? Um, you can rub my ears…I really don’t know what else to do...?”

They take that as an invitation and they grab him in a hug, burying their head under his. His scarf is soft against their skin, and one of his ears brushes the side of their face. They rub the tip of it between their fingers, take deep breaths.

“What happened?” Ralsei asks.

“Asriel,” they sign, letting him go and flopping onto the floor, laying on their back, “he said you weren’t real. I couldn’t bring him with me. I had to get away…had to know you were real.”

Just being near Ralsei is calming them, their nerves. This isn’t something they made up. The floor is cold against their back and Ralsei’s ears were soft and none of that was imaginary.

“Oh,” Ralsei says. He sits beside them on the floor, and they move their head so it rests on his cloak. “Do you want to do anything? Or did you just want us to lay here for a while?”

“Stay,” they tell him, “please stay.”

“I will,” Ralsei says. He moves them to stretch out on the floor beside them. “We’ll figure out how to bring others down here one day, okay? Then your brother can meet me and apologize. To me, as well. I’m real!”

“You are,” they say, and they can feel the tears coming back, “you are real.”

They spend the rest of their afternoon with Ralsei, in a comfortable silence. The doubting part of their brain is beaten into submission and they enjoy the time with their friend. They like the Dark World, like the quiet of it. They like Ralsei’s castle for that, especially, a place they can always go to expect comfort and kindness. They don’t have to worry about anything. Just hang out with Ralsei.

But all too soon, they have to leave. They whisper their goodbye once they make it to the dark fountain, as Ralsei accompanies them, like he usually does.

“Bye, Kris,” he says, “I’ll see you and Susie soon.”

They open their eyes and are back in the abandoned classroom.

The walk home is slow, as the sun sets. Hopefully they haven’t missed or are currently missing dinner, and hopefully they won’t get in trouble, but whatever. They hope Susie is okay. Asriel probably went into a panic when they disappeared.

But he’ll have to relent. Have to believe them.

When they make it to their house, they hesitate. They’re not sure they want to go in. They’re not sure they want to face Asriel. They need to, they know that, but actually forcing their legs to move, forcing their hand to lift and open the door…it’s difficult.

They knock. Or, they kick the base of the door with their foot. Same thing, really.

Mom is the one to open the door. “Oh, Kris!” she says as they enter the house. “Did you have a good time with Susie?”

They look up at Mom, confused. Asriel must’ve lied. “It was fun,” they sign, kicking off their shoes and shoving them into their place by the door. “Where’s Asriel?”

“In your room. He said he had something to tell you.”

“Thanks,” they say, and they pass Mom as they make their way to their room. At least they don’t have to deal with her anger. At least they didn’t miss dinner.

They should’ve asked when dinner was going to be.

Oh well, it’s in the past. The door to their room is cracked, when they make it, and they lightly push it open.

Asriel is sitting on his bed. He’s on his phone, and he’s texting someone, they think, if the frantic way he’s moving his claws across the screen means anything. His ears flick when the door creaks, and he looks up to see them.           

“Kris!” he says, throwing his phone to the side. “Kris, I was so worried about you! Susie wouldn’t tell me what happened, just that it was something I should ask you. Kris…” he trails off, looks down at his paws.

They join him on his bed, lean into him. Asriel sighs and wraps them up in a hug.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I was a real jerk.”

“You were,” they tell him.

“Yeah, don’t rub it in. I know this doesn’t mean much, but I’m really, really sorry I didn’t believe you. I didn’t understand what was going on, still don’t, but that’s no excuse to yell at you and tell you your friend is imaginary.”

“He isn’t,” they say, and their words are confident. “He’s real. I saw him.”

“I know,” Asriel says, “he’s real. Kris, I…I had an imaginary friend when I was younger. This doesn’t have anything to do with Ralsei, it’s just something I thought of while I was waiting for you to come home.”

“You did?” they ask. They grab one of Asriel’s paws, and rub it.

“Before Mom and Dad adopted you,” Asriel says. “I think I was just a lonely kid who really wanted a sibling. I didn’t need them when you came into the picture. There’s a point to all this, I swear. Kris, I’m really glad you’re my sibling. I’m proud of you, and I love you. I hope you know that.”

“I know,” they whisper. “I love you too.” They press the sign into his chest as they say the words.

They’re quiet, for a while, until Asriel breaks it. “Where were you?” he asks.

“With Ralsei,” they tell him. “I had to get away.”

“That’s what Susie said.” Asriel rubs his free paw through their hair. “Just…Ralsei doesn’t live in a supply closet, does he? Please tell me there’s not a kid living in there.”

They shake their head. They should tell Asriel, they think. He’s their brother, and he wouldn’t tell anyone if they ask him not too.

“Azzy,” they say, soft, “you can’t meet him. Because…”

They spill their story to him, switching to signs when the words get too hard. They tell him everything, about Ralsei and Susie and Lancer and everyone they met, about the legend of heroes and their part in it, about saving the world and almost dying a few times. They only leave out the part where they weren’t fully in control, because that’s the part that scares them, the part they don’t understand. But they think that was a one-time thing. It hasn’t happened since. They hope it never happens again.

“Wow, Kris,” Asriel says when they finish, voice hushed and amazed.

“I’m not lying,” they swear, repeating the signs like a mantra. They aren’t.

“I believe you,” Asriel says, “promise.” He rests his chin on their head, breathing out a sigh. “You did all that? Alone?”

“With Ralsei and Susie,” they correct, “and Lancer, for part of it. Not alone.”

“With your friends,” Asriel says, “you’re amazing, Kris, you know that?”

He stands, sweeping them up in a hug, and they giggle, legs swinging in the air. They’re happy and bright and their brother is back and their friends are real and he believes them, best of all.

They laugh and tussle and run around the room with their brother, the two of them playing like they’re both little kids again, when everything was simple and they were together always. It’s different, now, and they’re okay with that, accept it, but it’s nice to forget for an hour.

The sun’s sinking below the horizon, they can smell a butterscotch pie cooking on the stove, and their brother is home. Their soul is bright and full of love and they’re happy, now, the anger and fear and sorrow from earlier far away.

Asriel is home and they’re so, so glad he’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> deltarune is a good game. don't make kris evil toby fox i love them. 
> 
> anyway i spent a good hour coming up with ralsei's name sign, because 'fluffy' (for fur) is fingerspelled in asl. idk what asriel's is, but it's something two kids under ten would invent. kris could simplify it but it's tradition, at this point, and they like it. 
> 
> i tried to make it obvious when kris is signing vs speaking, but if there's any confusion, they're doing whatever was last specified until it's said they change to the other. 
> 
> also ralsei? i would die for him and i literally don't even know how to pronounce his name. 
> 
> thats it bye.


End file.
